


【盾冬】一封信

by justkeepshipping



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 暂时命名一封信因为我也不知道该叫什么？跨越七十年来爱你？一封来自过去的信？坦白讲，这篇文的灵感来自其他文，但是因为我只是看了梗概和名字？还没正式开始读，所以我也不知道会不会情节重合。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬】一封信

今天是二十一世纪，史蒂夫收到了一封信。  
\---  
史蒂夫早上醒来后冲了个澡，然后晨练，长跑结束后回到家中。热了牛奶，煎蛋和培根。  
和任何早上没有不同，在开始早餐之前，史蒂夫抽空去拿了信件和报纸。  
今天还收到了包裹？

史蒂夫仔细读了标签，发现包裹来自神盾局的某位特工。  
将耳朵贴在包裹上仔细听了一阵，确定包裹安全。史蒂夫先将包裹和其他信件一起放在了餐桌上。一边翻过报纸，一边吃掉最后一个煎蛋。

史蒂夫把盘子堆到了水池里，选择先拆开几封一看就是广告或者诈骗的信件，草草看了几眼后直接扔进了垃圾桶。  
接下来是来自神盾局的一些文件，他将需要签名和阅读的放到一边，其他的在看过后收到了文件夹里。  
还有一封来自娜塔莎和克林特的明信片，他们现在应该到了罗马附近的小镇，克林特还在背面画了一个笑脸。史蒂夫从一个业余画家的角度看，这个笑脸画的非常扭曲。

最后是一封并未署名的信，史蒂夫决定先拆开包裹。  
包裹里面是一个并不算厚的盒子和一张卡片，包裹不算大，用的纸张是随处可见的牛皮纸。

史蒂夫拿起了卡片：“亲爱的美国队长，我们最近发现了这份信，我们相信即使迟到了这么多年，这份信件也应该寄到您的手中。——一位忠实粉丝”

放下卡片，盒子也毫无特殊之处，史蒂夫小心翼翼的拆开盒子上的丝带，里面静静的躺着一封信。

一封很旧的信，信封的颜色发黄，没有封口，上面的折痕显示这封信曾被折叠放在某处，上面甚至还有血迹，颜色发暗，但史蒂夫还是一眼认了出来。

信封上没有任何字，署名的地方应该有字迹，但这封上只有一滴墨水，好像是谁犹豫不决了太久让墨水滴了下来。  
史蒂夫心跳开始加速，他想他知道这封信是给谁的了。  
轻轻的抽出信纸，信纸也一样经过了多年的氧化，角落里甚至有一点发了霉，字迹略微模糊不清，但他认出来，这是巴基的信。

这是一封来自过去的信件。一封从未寄出，他从未收到的信。

开头就是To Steve:   
简单没有任何多余的话语，史蒂夫觉得自己有权利看过这些信，毕竟是写给自己的，即使巴基还没有来得及寄出（也许他没想着寄出来，既然他都没有写名字）。

“天啊我真的想念你，想念布鲁克林，想念苹果派。”  
史蒂夫忍不住笑了一下，他能想象出来巴基趴在床上，就着一点灯光，鼓着脸颊想了半天写出这么一句话。巴基从来不喜欢写信，他更喜欢面对面亲切的交流。

“最主要还是想念你，这太糟了，主要是食物和湿袜子，我发誓再吃一个发霉的土豆我就要”这段被狠狠的划掉了，史蒂夫大概能猜到那是什么。至少大致包含了打断某某的肋骨或者崩了纳粹老家之类的。

接下来的一段墨水的颜色变了，好像是他又找了一只钢笔。史蒂夫知道在战时这是常有的事，也许是突然的敌袭，紧急集合，或者是随便什么事都能打断战士难得的短暂休息。  
“刚才有紧急集合，”史蒂夫知道自己猜对了“我又丢掉了一只钢笔，他们都去看那什么美国队长了，要我说他们是去看那些姑娘的。”史蒂夫知道这是什么时候了，但巴基从未提过这封信，也没提过去看美国队长的表演。史蒂夫又忍不住去想，若是巴基看到自己在舞台上沦为政治家的木偶会怎么想。至少他们可以早点见面了，巴基也许就不会被九头蛇俘虏。但这一切毕竟只是也许。

“食物和湿袜子也不是最糟的，糟糕的是这场战争。老天啊我可不能把这封信寄出去，这太不对劲了。你就那么看着他们倒下去，但是你什么都不能做，天杀的纳粹。史蒂夫我多么高兴不用来这里，我应该照顾你的，天知道你到底有没有记得生炉子。”  
“对，那些纳粹佬，他们让那些孩子当士兵，我放走了一个，他甚至不会开枪，但这没有用，早晚在某个地方还会有另一个人打死他。那些开枪的就更可怕了，他们还是孩子，但已经会杀人了。该死的纳粹佬。”  
“最糟糕的不是这些，是你自己，在战场越久，我就越脱离人性。我可以就着手上的鲜血和别人开玩笑抽烟。你现在一定认不出我了。”史蒂夫只希望自己能回到巴基身边，抱住他，告诉他不管他变成什么样子他都会认出来。

“该死的为什么你不给我写信？我想你想的要疯了，”这段字迹比其他更模糊一些，史蒂夫大胆的猜测是不是巴基哭了。  
“你个混蛋，现在你有全纽约的漂亮姑娘了，”接下来又是一段被划掉的字迹。史蒂夫猜不出来。

“Steve”巴基用那种他特有的声音喊他的名字。“我快被这场战争淹没了”  
“我不知道到底要怎么和你说这一切，我不该有这些感情。我会死在战场上的。”  
史蒂夫哽住了，他记忆里的巴基从没有表露过这一切，他总是那么活跃，是自己背后最稳定的支柱。如果世人称赞美国队长，那这些称赞至少一半应该献给巴基。

“Steve, I'm lost”  
巴基继续写着：  
“我不再关心这些了，我不再关心我是不是还能活下去，不关心这场战争什么时候结束，不关心今天吃什么，不关心说什么笑话，不关心这场战争是为了什么”  
“Steve, I just don't care a damn thing anymore”  
“I know there is something wrong, this ain't right.”  
“这不对，再这样下去我会死在战场上。”  
巴基停在这里，在下面一点继续写道，  
“即使我还活着，也和死了无异了。Cause inside I don't feel anything anymore. Inside I'm already dead.”  
(标注：此处灵感来自SPN)

“老天啊，我可不能把这封信寄给你”史蒂夫有一点脸红，他也许不该看这封信的，但还是接着看了下去。“我爱你——”这句话后面有一个巨大的划痕，史蒂夫忍不住伸出手摸了一下那条墨水留下的痕迹。想象着年轻的巴基巴恩斯写下这句话时吓到了自己的模样，战时他们从来没来得及对彼此表露爱意。

“好吧，我爱你，我确实爱你，不然为什么我要照顾你这个固执的混蛋？You jerk.”

下面的字句大多模糊不清，字迹潦草，好像是在黑暗中摸索着写的，史蒂夫花了很长时间才辨认出来。  
“Steve,我被抓住了。这是个陷阱，我应该早点看出来的，我应该早点提醒他们的。现在太晚了。该死的，他们做人体实验，如果我活着出去了就先揍那个混蛋一顿再狠狠的吻你，认真的。如果我活着出去的话——”

他隔了一行，在下面接着写道，笔锋稍微平和了一些“如果我活着出去的话，我会告诉你的，我爱你。Steve，我不管这意味着什么，也许你会生我气的，你会吗Steve?”史蒂夫想到，punk,你从来没告诉我，胆小鬼，你该告诉我的。他接着读下去“Jimmy没有活着出来，他们像丢垃圾一样把他拖走了，我看见了，这糟透了，史蒂夫，也许下一个就是我，也许我没有机会告诉你了。”

信到这里就结束了。  
“Love, Bucky”

史蒂夫翻开另一张纸，也是一封未寄出的信。

“To Steve:”  
“这简直蠢透了，写一份不会寄出的信。也许如果我不幸战死这封信会寄到你手上。如果你敢生气或者嫌弃我就从坟墓里爬起来掐死你小混蛋。”

“该死的我忘了我现在打不过你了。我说过别做蠢事了，史蒂夫，而你转头就把自己送上了手术台？这东西可能很危险，我真的庆幸你一切都好，这比以前好多了。好太多了。”史蒂夫不记得多少次自己面临死亡的风险，仅仅是因为一场在普通人身上无关紧要的小凤寒。

巴基开始了下一段。“佩吉是个好姑娘，如果我没有不幸战死，我肯定是你的伴郎，说不定我也能找一位Mrs. Barnes来一个双人婚礼。”史蒂夫微笑着，佩吉是个好姑娘，她值得比自己更好的人。“算了这也许太奇怪些，双人约会到双人婚礼？人们会说闲话的。”

“你和她看起来很般配，如果我不能当你的伴郎，至少你还可以问问史塔克，或者队里的人，他们应该都挺乐意的。”但我只想要你，史蒂夫抓紧了手里的信纸。我只想要你。

“我想象不出来你要怎么和她跳舞，血清也没能让你跳的更好，我尽力了。”

“我得认真点，这也许是我最后留下的东西了。如果我去世，史蒂夫，我希望你能帮我转递我寄给父母的信件，帮我照顾好他们。还有，我在布鲁克林的屋子里留下的一切都由你决定归属。”

“还有，我爱你。我必须说出来。最后一场战役给我一种不好的预感，我的身子不太灵活了，也许是人体实验遗留的问题。但我怎么能后退？如果我留在后方，谁看着你的后背，天啊这太可怕了，史蒂夫，如果不幸发生了，答应我小心些。”

“这封信可以留给历史来决定了，但我是先来的那个，I loved you first.”

“Yours truly,   
Bucky Barnes.”

史蒂夫伸出手指抚摸着那几个字，仿佛想回到七十年前结结实实的吻回去那个巴基巴恩斯。但这毕竟是过去了。他放下信，回头抱住了不知道什么时候靠过来的巴基，比起过去，他现在只想吻上现在面前这个。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我写下这篇短文的时候还没看过那篇文，准确来讲还没来的及看，被安利是因为另一位太太给那篇文剪得视频，链接也放在这里。里面有一句话是I loved you first. 我文笔不好写不出那种美感，但是看视频的时候真的被感动了。本来想尽量避免，但是真的忍不住写这句话。
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/115516


End file.
